


【主Mark Lee】When I grew up

by CrystalVanilla



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalVanilla/pseuds/CrystalVanilla
Summary: 2018的生日賀文。希望我們Mark Lee未來能夠持續發光發熱。





	【主Mark Lee】When I grew up

「哇啊不好了，居然已經中午了！？」

李敏亨沒想到自己居然一覺睡到了中午。下午不是有行程嗎，怎麼沒有人叫他！匆匆洗漱後，在衝出房間前抬頭一望，門板上貼著字條：

『馬克：今天下午的行程因為主辦單位的原因取消了，因為看你睡得很熟所以沒有叫你。我們跟經紀人哥哥出門大採購啦，你就留在宿舍好好休息吧～ p.s. 桌上有泰容哥做的午餐，記得吃喔 @.@』

走出房門，果然客廳茶几上放著個保溫盒，一打開便香氣四散，泡菜起司炒飯還微溫著。

在解決完泰容哥的愛心午餐後，李敏亨決定去公司練習。

 

× × × × ×

 

公司裡他們慣用的那幾間練習室都鎖起來了。李敏亨覺得奇怪，照理來說今天團裡有空來練習的人不多啊？這是怎麼回事？

正想找工作人員詢問，面前緊鎖的大練習室就打開了，黃旭熙與金廷祐走了出來。鬆了口氣正想跟兩位打招呼，沒想到金廷祐看到自己便慌慌張張的趕快把門關起來上鎖。

......嗯？

「啊，是馬克啊！練習室正好都在大消毒，所以不能用喔～」  
「呃，是這樣啊......謝謝廷祐哥......」  
「馬克，my friend，今天就先回宿舍吧，反正也沒地方練習！對了，你們冰箱裡有西瓜汁喔，是ME榨的，肯定好喝啦！記得要喝！」

渾渾噩噩的被兩人推離練習室，李敏亨站在電梯口發呆。剛剛廷祐哥跟旭熙的樣子好像怪怪的，而且練習室不久前才清潔過啊？

算了，沒辦法去公司練習的話，乾脆去夢隊宿舍看看孩子們的狀況吧？孩子們應該都在。

× × × × ×

按了門鈴後過了許久，李敏亨才等到了氣喘吁吁來開門的黃仁俊。

「啊，哥你來啦，那個我們剛好在大掃除所以沒辦法讓你進來～等我們收拾好再去找你吧？」

李敏亨一臉疑惑地盯著滿頭大汗的黃仁俊。為什麼大掃除要穿著沾著各色顏料髒兮兮的圍裙？該不會孩子們瞞著我以大掃除之名在裡面偷偷做什麼壞事吧？莫名的感到不安，突然一聲中氣十足的的尖叫劃破空氣。

「呀啊啊啊──志晟朴你踩到我要送給馬克哥的生日喔嗚嗚嗚」

......我的生日？

面前的黃仁俊在尖叫聲剛響起時便以迅雷不及掩耳之勢消失了，取而代之的是一臉尷尬的羅渽民與李帝努。

「你們裡面到底在做什麼，讓我進去看看。」  
「馬克哥，剛剛只是志晟踩到辰樂很寶貝的收藏畫，他們的房間太亂了所以這很正常啦，你不用擔心，有錕哥跟Ten哥在幫我們收拾，所以哥先回去休息吧，今天不是難得放假嗎？」  
「......我自己睡醒才知道的事你怎麼會知道？」  
「哎呀哈哈哈哥，渽民的意思是你可以不用幫我們大掃除先回去宿舍休息啦就這樣」

李帝努一邊用機關槍語速解釋，一邊與羅渽民合力把李敏亨往外推，再用力關上門，行雲流水的動作讓被關在門外的李敏亨目瞪口呆。

哇！就這樣把我趕出來了？

孩子們居然如此大膽造反，下次一定要好好念念他們！被趕出來的李敏亨摸摸鼻子，還是回宿舍待著吧。

 

× × × × ×

 

回到宿舍躺在床上，李敏亨打開手機看著日期，想起剛才弟弟們不自然的神情與那聲劇透的尖叫，心裡甜滋滋的。

今天是我的20歲生日。127哥哥們故意留我一人、旭熙廷祐哥不讓我去練習、弟弟們把我趕出來應該都是在忙著準備生日驚喜吧。

無事可做的李敏亨刷起了推特，一條條的仔細讀著粉絲們的生日祝福。  
突然，一條留言讓他原本愉快的心情漸漸下墜。

『生日快樂Mark，請不要畢業TAT 帶著7Dream永遠走下去吧～』

......對喔，怎麼就差點忘記了呢。今年的生日對他來說，可是有重大意義的呢。

20歲，是成年的歲數，同時也是夢隊畢業的標準。

今年初，跨完年正式邁入20歲時，哥哥們將自己高高舉起慶祝，自己也對於成年充滿興奮。成年了，就可以衝破那些針對未成年而設的禁制享有更多自主權，可以跟哥哥們一起小酌、可以跟泰容哥進行更大膽的創作、可以不用再像灰姑娘一樣10點就必須消失。

但是過完20歲，就要從Dream畢業了啊。從那個有著一眾可愛弟弟，也給了自己滿滿幸福回憶的Dream畢業。

自己當時怎麼只顧著瞻望與哥哥們的未來，卻忘記還跟在自己身後的孩子們呢？

真是矛盾啊。曾經對成年充滿了憧憬與期望，但是當它真正到來時，自己卻又捨不得未成年時那青澀又美好的時光。

 

× × × × ×

 

「喂，馬克哥！醒醒，馬克哥，該走了！」

耳邊傳來了誰的呼喚，李敏亨睜開眼。

「嗯，我睡著了？東赫你怎麼回來了？要走去哪？」  
「先跟大家一起去吃飯然後回公司上妝啊，晚上可是有直播呢！」  
「直播？」  
「......哥你傻啊，忘記今天是什麼日子了？」  
「我知道，是我生日啊。」  
「那還等什麼，動作快點，哥哥跟弟弟們都在樓下等我們呢！」

李敏亨愣愣地隨著李東赫的指令收拾東西準備出門。走到玄關，他突然想起來。

「是說，你就這樣告訴我沒關係嗎？這些不是要給我的驚喜嗎？」  
「呵呵，仁俊都跟我講了，早就暴露了還保什麼密啊！」  
照理來說不動聲色的支開遲鈍的馬克哥應該很容易，但千算萬算卻漏算了鍾辰樂的大嗓門！

李東赫開了大門，轉頭卻看到李敏亨一副欲言又止的樣子。

「大哥您又怎麼啦？難道要小的親自將您扛下樓嗎？」  
「不是啦......只是有點......」  
「什麼？有話就直接說吧？」

望著這個跟自己最常待在一起，也最親密的弟弟，李敏亨吞了口口水。

「我再5個月就要從夢隊畢業了，你怎麼想？」  
「怎麼想？對他們來說應該還好吧，你不放心仁俊跟帝努？」  
「呃呃不是啦，只是離開的日子越來越接近，有點怪怪的......」  
「哎呀我們馬克真的長大了，會為成長煩惱了啊～別想太多了，你只是離開夢隊但還是在NCT啊！隨時都可以見到我們的！而且我還在呢，想念夢隊的話看看我就好了喔哈哈哈～～～」

李東赫「溫情開導」完之後就一溜煙的跑遠了，讓李敏亨舉起的拳頭無處發洩。象徵性地對李東赫大喊站住，與憤怒的語氣不同，李敏亨的臉上卻揚起了笑容。

對啊，畢業並不是真正的再見。畢業只是暫時分別，先幫你們探探茫茫未知的前路而已。

而我就算過了能恣意作夢的年紀，也不會忘記那些我們一起作過的夢。我會等你們慢慢長大，追上我的腳步，一起走下去吧。

 

END


End file.
